Scarred
by Vegorott
Summary: Kenna was a normal girl...well..as normal as you could be when you live in Death City. Her father leaves and she's forced to go to a new school after getting into a fight and discovering that she's a weapon. She meets new friends and just tries to survive in this world and tries to figure out who she is when she gets strange feelings for a girl named Miriah. Burned spin-off story
1. Backstory

I was asked by several readers to make a Kenna and Miriah spin off story from _Burned._ I love that people are shipping my oc couples and want me to write their own stories. So after some, 'You're going to do it!' and statements of, 'I would love you forever and forever', I decided to write the Kenna and Miriah spin off. This story will tell the tale of Kenna's life and how everything turned out after Kid and Black-Star changed the past.

Warnings: This has ocxoc in it and the ocs are both girls. There will also be some KidStar in it and SoMa

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenna Alice Tracewell, Kenna to everyone she knows, but Kit-Cat by her father, David Smith Tracewell. She looked like every other girl in her school, nothing really stuck out physically, but when she opened her mouth, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Kenna was not afraid to speak her mind, even if that means she'll get some people on her bad side. She respects other people's opinions, but that didn't mean she wouldn't call you stupid for believing that. Kenna's life wasn't that hard when she was very young, her older sister took most of the attention and she was left to do as she pleased. There was one event that happened when she was five, an event that broke her heart.

"Papa! Papa where are you going?" Young Kenna asked as she walked up to her father, who was walking out of the door.

"Somewhere." The man said with a small smile. "Love ya, Kit-Cat." He rubbed the top of her daughter's head.

"Papa?" Kenna watched her dad leave and never saw him again.

Kenna spent two years after that waiting at the front door for her father to return. Everyday after school she would sit at the window until her mother had her eat dinner and do her homework. Her sister, Bre, would tell her that Papa loved them, no matter where he was at. Bre was six years older than Kenna, but she looked younger than her age. The fourteen year old could say she was eleven and get away with it without anyone second guessing her. Kenna loved her sister and prayed every night that she wouldn't leave her as well.

"Where are you going?" A nine year old Kenna asked her sister. The teenager had slipped a bag over her shoulder and opened the door.

"Don't worry Kenna, I'm just going out with some friends. I'll be back before you even go to sleep." Bre promised and left.

Kenna went to her window, going from waiting for her father, to waiting for her sister. Kenna only moved from the spot when she had to use the restroom and would run straight back to the window, wondering if Bre was back. Kenna felt her hope dropped with the sun as time passed on. Kenna squinted her eyes and swore she saw smoke in the forest. What was going on there? She eventually fell asleep at the window and her mother carried the sleeping child to bed. The next morning Kenna woke up and sprinted to the kitchen, smelling the waffles Bre loved to make.

"Bre!" Kenna cried and hugged her sister. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" She sobbed.

"Aw Kenna. I'm sorry, me and my friends lost track of time and I came home late." Bre bent down and wrapped her arms around her sister. She didn't want to tell her sister about the horrible fight that had occurred in the forest close by, thankful that Kenna wasn't affected by the kishin and his madness during the battle.

"I thought you were going to leave me like dad." Kenna sniffed.

"I would never leave you like that Kenna." Bre bit her lip, holding back her own tears.

A year later, Kenna discovered that she was different than the other kids in her normal school. A boy named Joey had came up to her one day and asked where her father was at.

"He went somewhere." Kenna gave the answer that she was given by her father all those years ago.

"Where's 'somewhere'?" The boy asked, pulling a chocolate bar out of his backpack.

"Just...somewhere." Kenna repeated.

"I was told that you're dad left you because he doesn't love you." Joey teased, unwrapping the candy bar.

"Shut up, right now!" Kenna snapped. "My dad loves me!"

"Then why did he leave you? If he really loves you, he would stay. That's what my dad told me."

"You're dad's a big ol' stupid head!" The girl had started to cry.

"At least he's still here!"

"I give him a year!"

"Kenna!" The teacher gasped, shocked at the child's comment. Joey let out a shout and tackled Kenna to the ground.

"Get your big butt off of me!" Kenna demanded and shoved Joey away, slapping the boy in the face when she got back up.

"Both of you stop this right now!" The teacher stepped between the two kids, holding her arms out. Joey bent down and picked up and crayon, throwing it at Kenna before the teacher cold stop him.

"You bog bully!" Kenna snapped, grabbing the crayon and throwing it back. Joey dove out of the way as the crayon came towards him a lot faster than expected.

"Kenna..." The teacher put a hand over her mouth. The other students let out cries of fear and ran over to the other side of the room. Joey sniffed as tears rolled down his puffy cheeks, staring at the object lodged into the wall. An arrow.

Kenna looked down at her other arm and saw that it had become a bow. Her arm was skin till her elbow then became wood, splitting into two parts, curving around and connecting to make a wide 'u' shape. A piece of string went from one end to the other towards the back of the curve.

"Freak!" A child cried.

Kenna was sent home right after than with a note in her hand. Her mother spent the rest of the night on the phone, arranging something that the ten year-old girl didn't understand. Bre made Kenna a large ice cream sundae and told her younger sister that everything was going to be just fine. In the morning her mother told Kenna that she was going to go to a new school, a school that was make for kids like her.

"It'll be fun, there will be plenty of other children there that are just like you." Her mother encouraged her daughter as she drove the car.

"But what if no one likes me?" Kenna asked.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Bre said with a smile.

"Now have fun at school." Kenna's mother said as she pulled up in front of a building.

"Bye..." Kenna said softly and climbed out of the car. She faced the car and watched it drive away, feeling alone and abandoned.

"Hello." A boy said next to her.

"Uh..." Kenna took a step back. "Hi."

"I'm Cylas, who are you?" The boy had a large smile on his face.

"Kenna." The girl smiled back.

"You must be new, I've never seen you before." Cylas stated.

"Yeah. This is my first day."

"You should sit with me and my friends." The boy offered and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her into the building.

"Cylas, what have I told you about kidnapping random girls." A girl that was sitting at a table with two other boys, chuckled.

"She's new." Cylas stated and released Kenna, going over to one of the empty chairs.

"Hi...I'm Kenna."

"I'm Lexi, this is Ryver and this is Tyler. You already met the monkey of our group; Cylas." Lexi introduced the group, gesturing to an empty chair for Kenna to sit.

Kenna got along with the four other kids better than she ever thought she could. She was surprised that class was just like at her old school, math, English, history, science, all of that. At the end of the day, Kenna wondered if the other students were actually just like her.

She didn't question that for a long time. Another year past and at one point she felt something shift inside of her, as if something had changed. The eleven year old turned on the news and watched a report about a fire-kishin being discovered and destroyed before any harm could happen to anyone. Kenna had a strange feeling that the 'kishin', whatever that meant, would have caused a horrible disaster if released. Two more years went by and that was when her life went from normal to crazy.

"The what?" Kenna asked, putting a hand on her developing hips.

"The DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy." The guest speaker said to the group of twelve and thirteen year olds.

"When they said we were going to go to a different school after this year, I thought they meant like a junior high or high school or something." Ryver said to Cylas.

"As you know, all of you are weapons and meisters."

"What's a meister?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"Cylas is a meister. He can wield one of the weapons when they transform completely." The woman with blonde hair and an eye patch stated.

Kenna stayed silent for the rest of the woman's speech. Telling them about what kishins are and how collecting ninety-nine of them and one of a witch would make you a 'death-scythe'. How could you be a death-scythe if you were a bow? She let out a sigh when they were dismissed and was not looking forward to going to the DWMA the next day. She wasn't in the mood to have to change her life again.

* * *

Chapter one of this thing, done. I actually like this. Sorry if the whole chapter seems like a filler, but I really wanted to get Kenna's past and backstory out there. And don't worry about the actual Soul Eater character not being in here yet, they'll be in the next one.

Should I keep going?


	2. Orientation

"I'm not going to be living at home anymore!?" Kenna exclaimed, standing at the door of her home with a backpack resting on the ground next to her.

"You're a DWMA student, they have assigned homes for you." Kenna's mother explained.

"I'm thirteen, I shouldn't be living home alone yet." Kenna protested.

"You always talk about wanting to be left home alone more often."

"Duh, what teenager isn't?" Kenna would never admit it, but she never enjoyed being left alone. She needed people around, it made her feel safe.

"Knock, knock." A voice said behind her.

"Bre!" Kenna laughed and hugged her sister, able to feel a small bump in the woman's stomach.

"I came to take my baby sister to her new school." Bre stated.

"I'm not a baby." Kenna pouted and stepped back.

"Just because you have a '-teen' at the end of your age, doesn't make you any less than I child." Bre ruffled Kenna's hair.

"Don't do that." Kenna grumbled and fixed her hair.

"Now make sure to call everyday. I need constant updates." Kenna's mother handed the teen her bag and kissed her cheek. "I think I'm going to cry."

"Mom." Kenna hugged her mother.

"Let's go before the tears come." Bre chuckled and grabbed her sisters wrist.

"Bye mom!" Kenna called as she went to Bre's car.

"Don't be a stranger!"

Kenna waved until her house was a small speck and she could no longer see her mother. She stared at the area for a while before turning herself around and facing her new life ahead. Kenna couldn't stay still the whole thirty minute drive. Constantly adjusting her seatbelt or playing with the buttons on the door that locked the car or rolled the window up or down.

"I think you might be nervous." Bre stated.

"What gave you that idea?" Kenna asked sarcastically, opening the glove compartment and pulling out some paperwork she didn't understand.

"I remember a couple years ago when you first transferred into the DWMA program." Bre said with a smile. "You were so scared of not fitting in and getting into another fight that would take you away from your friends."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Kenna asked.

"I just don't want you to be scared, Kenna. You're a smart girl and everything is going to be alright."

"I know that..."

"And I might be getting a job at the DWMA."

"What!?" Kenna jumped in her seat.

"After the baby comes, I was offered a position as one of the dare care workers in the academy."

"Doe that mean I'll be able to see you more?"

"If all goes well." Bre pulled the car up in front of a large building, following the line of several other automobiles. "Good luck Kenna."

"Thanks Bre." Kenna reached and gave her sister a quick hug before climbing out of the car. She stopped, turned around and watched her sister drive off. Was she really going through this again?

"Kenna." Someone sang beside her.

"Cylas you crazy-ass monkey." Kenna chuckled and faced her friends.

"You excited to be a real DWMA student?" Lexi asked.

"Let's do this." The group of five all turned together and faced the academy, the building casting a large shadow over the young teens. More new students joined the five, all staring at the building and then seeing the staircase.

"I don't think my fat can handle that." Ryver stated. Cylas and Kenna shared a look and they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Last one to the top is a Joey!" Kenna screamed as she and Cylas took off. The other students didn't know how to react and stood there stunned for a moment before Lexi let out a loud laugh and ran after her two friends. The crowd shouted and laughed as they sprinted up the steps as fast as they could, most of them giving in halfway through and walking the rest of the way.

Kenna and Cylas made it to the top first, out of breath and having to pause a moment before going in. Lexi, Tyler and Ryver all eventually joined their two other friends, they all walked in together, following the small crowd into the academy.

"New students, listen up. Meisters please go to the left with Sid and all weapons go to the right with Marie." A young man directed the crowd. The man had a strange shade of blue hair and it made Kenna wonder if it was real or not.

"Who's that?" Cylas asked Kenna as they approached the area where they had to part.

"I have no clue." Kenna answered and the group split. Kenna and Ryver went one way while Tyler, Lexi and Cylas went the other. "I don't like being separated." She said softly.

"We'll be back together soon." Ryver said with a smile to his friend.

"Name and weapon form?" Kenna froze in front of a tall blue-skinned man.

"Uh..."

"I need you name." The man said, tapping a pen against the clipboard in his hands.

"Kenna...Kenna Tracewell."

"Thank you." The man flipped through several pages. "And weapon form?"

"Bow and arrow."

"'And arrow'?"

"I can make arrows out of things." Kenna explained.

"Interesting. Please go over to that room right there." The man handed the girl a sticker that said 'weapon' on it. Kenna looked at Ryver before taking off on her own, moving herself to the side and waiting for Ryver while he told the strange looking man his name and that he was a whip.

"You're a whip?" Kenna asked when Ryver joined her again.

"Kinky, right?"

"I hate you sometimes." Kenna chuckled and the two went into the room, finding the Lexi, Tyler and Cylas soon after.

"So what do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"Hello new students!" The same young man from before had climbed on top of a desk. The young teens quieted down and looked at the man. "'Sup?" He asked casually. "My name is Black-Star. A former student of the DWMA, I actually just graduated with my weapon Tsubaki this year. Now you all have received stickers that read either 'weapon' or 'meister', your goal for today is to find someone that is the opposite of you and get a partner." Black-Star saluted the students and chuckled. "Good luck." He jumped off the desk and went over to another young man that had black hair with three stripes that stopped hallway through.

"I wonder who he is." Cylas said with his head cocked. "Does everyone here have funny hair?"

"That woman we talked to was just a blonde." Tyler stated.

"But she had a weird eye patch." Cylas said.

"Let's go meet people." Lexi said and placed the sticker on her chest and helped Cylas with his while the others put theirs on.

"I'm going to talk to the man with the black and white hair." Kenna said and walked towards the men, knowing that her friends were following. Kenna pushed through the crowd, apologizing to most of them and flipping one boy that cursed at her rudely. The two men noticed the group of five teens that were walking up to them. Kenna stepped up to the man with the black hair. The two looked at each other and Kenna felt like as if she knew who he was. "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"I'm Death the Kid, who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Kenna." She turned around and introduced her friends. "And these are my friends, Ryver, Cylas, Lexi and Tyler."

"Um...can you help me...I think I'm lost." Kenna looked at the girl who had entered the room. The girl had short, light brown hair that curled outwards at the end and she had bright green eyes. Kenna noticed that the girl was clutching a sketchbook against her chest and one hand nervously tapped against it. Kenna suddenly lost control of herself.

"Hi, I'm Kenna, who are you." Kenna smiled widely.

"I'm Miriah...I'm looking for room two-twenty."

"You're here." Kenna stated. "You should meet my friends." Kenna grabbed Miriah's arm and walked her over to the other four young teens that had stayed back.

"Look Cylas, now you got Kenna grabbing random girls." Lexi said with a smirk.

"Um...hello." Miriah greeted shyly and held her sketchbook tighter.

"I'm Lexi and this is Cylas."

"Hi." Cylas waved a hand at the brunette.

"I'm Ryver." Ryver stated. Tyler went over to Miriah and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"And I'm Tyler, the greatest person you will ever meet."

"Uh..." Miriah took a step away from the boy.

"She's a little shy." Lexi stated.

"She'll get over it." Ryver said.

"Are you a weapon or a meister? I can't see your sticker." Kenna pointed at the sketchbook and giggled lightly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a meister." Miriah chuckled weakly.

"I'm a bow and arrow." Kenna pointed at her weapon sticker.

"'And arrow'?"

"Everyone asks that." Kenna took off her sticker and closed her hand, the sticker became a pointed arrow.

"Holy sh-" Miriah cut off her own curse and stumbled back. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Kenna admitted and closed her hand again, turning her arrow back to a sticker. "I just learned how to turn them back." She said, placing the sticker back on her chest.

"That's amazing." Miriah said in awe.

"Quit showing of Kenna." Lexi said and nudged Kenna in the side with an elbow.

The group laughed the Lexi's comment. Cylas decided that he wanted to talk to people and dragged Lexi and Ryver with him. Tyler got distracted and started talking to a group of girls. Which left Kenna alone with Miriah.

"Why were you late?" Kenna asked Miriah as the two went to lean against a wall.

"My mother forgot when the thing was and didn't get out of bed on time." Miriah answered.

"My mom was up hours before me." Kenna laughed and Miriah joined her. "She literally dumped water on me this morning to get me up."

"I bet that was fun." Miriah giggled.

"I don't think that's what they meant when they say a 'wet dream'." Kenna winked and Miriah blushed deeply before both girls broke out into loud laughter.

"Alright you guys. Line up at the door and you will be receiving your schedule." Black-Star shouted over the crowd. "Classes start tomorrow at seven. Don't be late!"


	3. Falling Chandelier

"Red on bus one, blue on bus two and green on bus three!" The blue-skinned man told the students as he and the blonde with the eye patch handed out schedules. Kenna took her schedule and tried to turn around to ask what bus Miriah was going to be on.

"Hey Lexi! I can see down your shirt!" Cylas chuckled, hanging upside down from the ledge that stuck out at the top of the wall. Kenna let out a sigh at the boy and folded the paper in her hand, tucking it into a pocket in her pants.

"Get down from there!" Lexi snapped.

"I got him." Ryver sighed and transformed his arm into a whip. The boy threw his arm back and was about to throw it forward when someone ran past him. Black-Star climbed up the wall and grabbed the ledge Cylas was hanging on with one hand and used the other to grab the boy. He tucked Cylas under his arm before jumping back down to the ground and placing the young teen on his feet.

"Was that really necessary?" Death the Kid asked with a sigh, going over to the blue-haired man.

"It's been a while since I climbed these walls." Black-Star chuckled, putting both of his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall.

"It's been a week."

"That was so cool!" Cylas clapped his hands. "I thought I was the only one that can do that." The boy looked around the room. "Can you do this?" He asked with a challenge and took off. Cylas ran across the room, people moving over to avoid getting ran over by him. He went to a corner in the room and used it to climb up the wall, wedging his hands and feet against the walls until he got to the top. He turned himself around and leaped off the wall, landing on the room's chandelier. He sang a note as he grabbed the chandelier's chain and looked down at the awestruck students.

"Black-Star, don't you dare-"

"Yahoo!" Black-Star let out a cheer and took off, leaving Death the Kid behind to put a hand over his face in annoyance. Black-Star followed the path Cylas took and was soon on the chandelier with the boy.

"I don't like the look of that." Tyler pointed to the top of the chandelier's chain, part of the ceiling had started to crack.

"Get down from there!" Death the Kid shouted. "It's going to fall!" The other students quickly tried to get out of the way of the chandelier that struggled to stay attached to the ceiling with the extra weight. Kenna was knocked over by the crowd and she tried her best to get back up, but kept getting knocked back down. The chandelier jerked down, hanging on by several thin wires. Black-Star and Cylas jumped off of the chandelier and landed on the ground next to Death the Kid. Kenna found Lexi, Ryver and Tyler running over to Cylas and she tried to figure out where Miriah was at when she heard a loud snap. Kenna saw through the part of the crowd that Miriah was standing under the chandelier, trying to get away, but everyone kept pushing her back.

"Miriah!" Kenna shouted and shoved past the people who were in her way. The chandelier fell and Kenna dove towards Miriah. Everyone gasped when the chandelier landed on the ground and glass shattered everywhere. Kenna opened her eyes and found Miriah was underneath of her, green eyes wide in terror.

"You saved me." Miriah stated.

"Uh...yeah." Kenna said with a weak smile.

"Are you two okay?" The blue-skinned man helped Kenna to her feet while the woman with an eye patch helped Miriah.

"I'm okay, thanks to Kenna." Miriah brushed off some dirt from her jeans.

"You're bleeding." The man saw a cut on Kenna's arm. "Let's go get you wrapped up. Marie, I'll be right back." He said to the woman.

"Alright, Sid." Marie said with a nod. "Alright students, everything is alright! Get back in line and we'll make sure you get your schedule and get on your assigned busses." Kenna waved to Miriah as she was taken through the crowd by the man named Sid.

"We got a bleeder, Nygus." Sid said to Kenna as he took her inside of a room with several white beds.

"That was fast." Nygus sighed and went over to Kenna. Nygus' body was completely covered in bandages and it made Kenna wonder what happened to her, or if the bandages actually covered something. "What happened?" The woman asked and went over to Kenna.

"Black-Star and one of the new students decided to jump on top of a chandelier and it couldn't handle their weight." Sid explained.

"Did it fall on her?" Nygus went over to a desk and pulled out a cloth, walking over to a sink and getting it wet.

"No, it almost fell on top of one of the new students and she saved her." Sid stated. Nygus gestured for Kenna to sit in a chair and Sid gave the girl a light nudge towards the chair. "I have to go back and help Marie." Sid said to the woman before leaving. Kenna sat down in the chair and watched in silence as Nygus cleaned her wound.

"Weapon or meister?" Nygus suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Are you a weapon or a meister?" Nygus repeated, grabbing a large Band-Aid from the desk.

"I'm a weapon. A bow and arrow." Kenna waited for Nygus to ask about the 'arrow' part, but instead the woman said;

"I'm a knife." Kenna was a little thankful that she wasn't question about being a bow and arrow and watched Nygus wrap her arm up in a bandage after placing the Band-Aid over the wound. "And there you go, good as new." Nygus straightened up. "The busses are right outside the door, you might want to go before they leave you behind." The woman winked at the girl.

"Thanks." Kenna looked at her arm before leaving the room, still wanting to know the story behind Nygus and her bandages. She walked out of the building, remembering that she had a red mark on her paper and went to find bus one.

"Kenna!" Cylas shouted out of the window of a bus and luckily for her, it was bus one. Lexi shoved Cylas to the side and put her own head out the window.

"Come on girl, they're not going to wait forever!" Lexi called. Kenna laughed at her friends and ran to the bus, quickly jumping on before the bus driver shut the door.

"A little late, aren't we?" The driver asked.

"Sorry." Kenna scratched the back of her head. The woman raised an eyebrow at the bandage on the girl's arm and jerked her head back, telling Kenna to go on ahead.

"Over here, girlie." Lexi waved her hand in the air. Kenna went down the isle, seeing that Miriah was on the bus as well. She tried to get her attention, but Miriah was too busy being talked to by a boy with a 'weapon' sticker on his chest. Kenna felt her heart sink and sat down in the empty spot next to Ryver. The bus made the teens jerk forward and back as it took off.

"Does anyone know who's gong to live with who?" Tyler asked, popping his head over the seat behind Ryver and Kenna after several minutes of silence.

"Butt on the seat." The bus driver snapped.

"Sorry." Tyler popped his head back down and moved it over to beside Kenna.

"We're not going to be living alone?" Kenna asked with relief.

"Like they would let thirteen year olds live alone." Lexi scoffed. "Cylas can't be left alone for five minutes."

"Yes I can." Cylas protested.

"I took my eyes off of you for a minute and you almost crushed Kenna and that girl Miriah." Cylas didn't respond and looked at the bus' dirty ground.

"It's okay Cylas." Kenna said to the boy with a smile.

"I can make you feel better." Cylas straightened up. "I could climb-"

"No more climbing." Lexi snapped, giving Cylas a light slap upside the head.

"Be easy with the boy, he just wants to have some fun." Ryver said. The students on the bus let out a yelp when the bus suddenly stopped, launching them into the back of the seat in front of them.

"We're here." The bus driver sang.


	4. New Home

So today I discovered something...I was reading a book earlier today and I'm about three-forths of the way through and the author decides to kill my favorite character. I rage for a good while about this and thinking 'how could she do this to me? I thought we were friends!?' Then I realized...this is probably how my readers felt during _Burned..._But unlike you guys she's not going to magically bring them all back at the end and write a spin-off about her. :'(

Sorry for the rant...to the actual story!

* * *

The bus driver opened the door and gestured for the young teens to leave the bus. Kenna was the first one to get up and the rest of the new kids followed her.

"Hello students." Death the Kid greeted the teens as they left the bus. Kenna looked down the road where the academy looked very small and back to Death the Kid and Black-Star, how did they get here so fast? "Half of you will be living in this house and the other will be living in this one." Death the Kid gestured towards a white house then towards a blue one.

"Blue, blue, blue, blue!" Cylas crossed his fingers and chanted softly.

"Black-Star, read off the students living in this house please." Death the Kid pointed at the white house.

"Alrighty. Alex, Jake, Cella-"

"'Ch-ella'." A girl corrected. "It's like cello but with an 'ah' at the end instead."

"Sorry." Black-Star apologized and continued reading. "Wendy and Miriah."

"The rest of you will be living in the other house, please follow me and the ones called follow Black-Star." Death the Kid gestured for Kenna and the others to enter the blue house. Cylas let out a cheer and quickly ran in before Death the Kid could enter all of the way through. Kenna waved at Miriah as she and the others kids went into the white house with Black-Star.

"This house is so big!" Cylas chuckled as he ran around the large living room. The boy climbed up a wall and sat on top of a large bookshelf. "This is so cool!" He cheered.

"I apologize for our monkey." Lexi sighed.

"He's fine. He kind of reminds me of my fiancé." Death the Kid chuckled.

"You're getting married? Who's the lucky lady?" Cylas asked from the bookshelf.

"Actually, that 'lucky lady', is Black-Star." The shinigami stated.

"You're gay?" Lexi asked.

"Called it." Ryver said to Tyler as the two boys went over to the television and started playing with it.

"What does it mean to be gay?" Cylas cocked his head.

"He's in love with a man, remember the man with blue hair?" Lexi asked Cylas and the boy nodded his head. "He's getting married to him." Cylas let out a long 'oh' and jumped down.

"Who's going to wear the dress at the wedding?" He asked.

"Neither of us did, we both going to wear tuxes." Death the Kid sated.

"That's no fun." Cylas pouted and climbed back up the wall again, sitting upside down on the bookshelf this time.

"Excuse me, Death the Kid."

"Please, just call me Kid." The shinigami smiled down a Kenna.

"Okay, I was wondering if you're ever scared of being made fun of or even...attacked..." Kenna whispered the last word so Cylas couldn't hear. "because you're gay?"

"When I was younger, of course I was. I wouldn't even tell anyone about Black-Star and I, until I was visited by someone who told me to not be afraid and go on ahead and admit what I am and that it would probably be better for the world." Kid chuckled at some joke the young teens didn't understand. "Plus no one would be dumb enough to try to attack a shinigami and a member of the abandoned star clan unless they had a death wish."

"Thank you...sorry for asking you such a personal question." Kenna looked down at the floor, making Lexi raise an eyebrow at the girl.

"It's no problem at all, I've been asked a lot worse questions than that and ever since I announced that we were engaged, many people asked us for help with coming out as well and we've only been engaged for a month"

"Hey Kiddo." Black-Star popped his head into the open door. "My dad just called me, we're needed back at the academy."

"Alright, I'm coming." Kid waved to his fiancé and faced the young teens again. "If you guys ever need me, either call 'D.T.K' on the phone or go up to a mirror or window, breathe on it and write 'four two, four two, five six four' on it. You'll most likely end up getting my father, but I should be there most of the time anyways."

"Can we go to the wedding?" Cylas suddenly asked.

"Well duh, the whole city's invited." Black-Star stated and walked into the house.

"Black-Star!" Kid snapped. "We haven't agreed on anything yet. We're not even sure when it's going to be."

"Already arguing like an old married couple before the wedding." Lexi chuckled.

"I'm beginning to reconsider my choice." Kid muttered.

"Don't be like that Kiddo." Black-Star bent down and scooped Kid off of the ground, having the shinigami laying across his shoulder.

"Put me down Black-Star!" Kid demanded. "This is not appropriate!"

"See ya." Black-Star winked and shut the door, cutting off a harsh insult that Kid was making at him.

"Well, they're going to have sex." Ryver said bluntly.

"Why are they trying to make babies?" Cylas asked. "And I thought two boys can't make babies together." The naïve boy rolled off of the bookshelf.

"Plus I feel like Kid is one of those 'no sex until I have a ring on my finger' kind of people." Lexi said with a laugh.

"He has an engagement ring." Tyler protested.

"And probably a dick ring too." Ryver added.

"You two are horrible." Lexi sighed. Cylas ran past her and he jumped over the back of a plush chair and landed on the cochin, crossing his legs.

"What's a dick ring?" He asked.

"It's a-"

"Don't you dare tell him." Lexi snapped as she rushed over and slapped her hands over Cylas' ears.

"How come I can't know, Lexi?" Cylas tilted his head back. The girl sighed and removed her hands.

"You just don't need to understand that yet."

"But why do Ryver and Tyler know?"

"Because they're a bunch of perverts." Ryver and Tyler shrugged, showing that they weren't arguing with the girl.

"Hey Lexi." Cylas turned himself around in his chair, sitting on his knees to face Lexi. "We're farther away from the cemetery now, does that mean I won't be visiting Melony anymore?"

"Oh Cylas, don't worry, we'll visit your sister whenever you want, but won't be able to do it as often as usual." Lexi saw out of the corner of her eye, that Kenna was walking away and she quickly turned her attention back to Cylas. "How about you check out those little drawers around the t.v. and see if you can find any games."

"Maybe there's Sonic!" The boy cheered and ran over to the television. Lexi faced Ryver and Tyler, mouthing 'keep an eye on him' before going off after Kenna. Lexi watched Kenna enter a room and closed the door behind her. Lexi went to the same door and opened it without bothering to knock.

"Kenna." Lexi stated and found the girl sitting on the counter in a kitchen. "What's wrong? You haven't said a thing ever since Kid mentioned that he and Black-Star are engaged and I know you don't have a problem with gay men. You love my dads." The girl sat down on the counter with Kenna. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Kenna said as she played with a fingernail.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah." The two girls looked up when they heard a loud crash.

"If you ever want to talk about it, let me know." Lexi hopped off of the counter. "I need to make sure the idiots don't blow the house up." Kenna didn't respond as Lexi left her room, alone in the kitchen with her thoughts.


	5. Thoughts

Kenna brought her feet up and hugged them, still sitting on the counter in her new kitchen in her new home. She heard Lexi scolding the boys for almost destroying a game system they had discovered, apparently Tyler wanted to attach it to a laptop and Cylas didn't agree with the boy and they had dropped the system. Kenna tucked her head into her legs and remembered what Kid had said.

_Many people asked us for help with coming out..._

_Coming out._

Kenna remembered when the other students would giggle and talk about how attractive Cylas was or Lexi pointing out shirtless men in magazines. She never understood what people saw in men, of course she knew what an attractive man was, but she wasn't attracted to them. Kenna's always had her eyes on girls. The first thought she really had of Lexi was that she was a really pretty girl. Kenna was only ten when they first met so she didn't understand those kind of feelings yet.

She had met Lexi's dads only a year ago and that was when she learned what 'gay' meant. They were really nice men and when Kenna told her mother about them, she only shook her head in disgust and left the room. She didn't know what homophobia was or that her mother had it until six months ago. Kenna was flipping through the channels on the t.v. one day, trying to find something to watch while waiting for her sister to come over and visit. She had stopped on a channel with a man doing a silly dance, she watched the show and learned that the men were gay and dressed like women for a living. Kenna loved that idea, to dress as the opposite gender and get paid for it. They must love their jobs and with how happy they looked, she was positive they did. Her mother came into the room and slapped Kenna upside the head. Shouting and cursing about her watching a very inappropriate television show that shouldn't be allowed on air. Kenna had watched in horror as her mother used language she had never heard before and discovered they were very offensive when she had looked them up later that same night.

Kenna never watched that channel again, but it didn't kill her curiosity. She would go to the library everyday after school and read books about it, discovering a man named RuPaul, a drag queen, a very famous drag queen. Kenna read RuPaul's book and read the other queen's books, learning of their lives and what they had to suffer through. She also read book about 'gay rights' and all of the fights and laws they had to go through in order to live their lifestyle in peace. Kenna understood gay men very well and it was only a week ago that she learned what 'lesbian' was.

She was reading a book that a pervious author had suggested at the end of his book and she discovered it was written by a woman who was trying to get married to her girlfriend. Kenna didn't know that girls could be gay too. As she read more and more books, it explained the feelings no one else was able to.

Kenna was a lesbian.

All of those nights of watching shows and while her friends stared at the guys, she would watch the girls. She would enjoy the way their bodies move, they were more graceful then men and they curved in ways that were attractive to her. Kenna thought that she was just weird and that when she got older she would see what the others girls did with the boys, but she never did. Puberty was hitting everyone and she was still staring at girls and she was staring in more intense ways now. Her mind wondered to places that she only went to when they were spelled out in books. It all made sense now.

Kenna has not told a single person about her discovery. Not Bre, not Lexi and defiantly not her mother. When Kid had mentioned that he had helped people come out, it just set her off for some reason. Maybe she could finally tell the truth and not have people believe that she was something that she wasn't. She looked up and saw a phone sitting on the wall in front of her. Would it be weird to call now? Should she wait until later?

Kenna let out a cry, everything suddenly became very loud. She could hear everything and everything was loud. The ticking of the clock in the room was a loud pounding into her head. Kenna slammed her hands over her ears, but it didn't help. She could hear a loud buzz coming from the refrigerator, something that was silent to most people. She screamed as the volume was becoming unbearable, she prayed that her ears weren't bleeding.

"Kenna!" Lexi's gasp pierced Kenna's brain, making her sob out in pain.

"Don't talk so loud." Kenna begged, speaking in a very soft voice.

"My father said that a lot in the morning." Cylas stated, his loud voice echoing in Kenna's ears and she screamed again.

"Take him out of the room." Lexi snapped in a whisper. "I'm calling for help." She ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Don't...don't." Kenna removed her hands from her head when the ringing suddenly stopped as soon as it started. "It stopped."

"You had another attack, didn't you?" Lexi asked setting the phone back down. Kenna didn't respond. "You haven't had one of those in two years, when that asshole Joey brought up your father again." Lexi went back over to Kenna and turned the other girl's head to the side. "You'd think the idiot would have learned from the last time you two had that argument." Lexi muttered as she checked her friend's ears. "I was expecting you to shot an arrow in his ass."

"Instead you started screaming." Tyler stated.

"I think that worked better than an arrow to the ass." Ryver chuckled.

"Could you three leave us alone for a minute?" Lexi asked the boys.

"But I wanna play with Kenna." Cylas protested.

"She'll come play with you in a minute, okay?"

"Come on Cylas, you can be first player." Tyler offered.

"Really!?" Cylas squealed and ran out of the kitchen with Tyler and Ryver following right behind him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now? What were you thinking about that caused you to have an attack?" Lexi demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing..." Kenna said softly.

"Don't make me use it." Lexi threatened.

"That's cheating."

"No, it was cheating when I used it to get the test answers from our teacher." Kenna looked up at her friend, wondering if she was really going to use her 'power' to read her soul. "We both know that it is very painful for me to use it to that degree and it hurts the person too, so either you tell me what you were thinking about or we both suffer."

"Lexi..." Kenna's voice trailed.

"Go on."

"I'm a lesbian." Kenna squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for an insult or for the other girl to hit her or something like that.

"I know."

* * *

That chapter ending though.


	6. Realization

"You...what?" Kenna stared at her friend in shock.

"I've always known you were gay Kenna, you practically have it written across your forehead. At least for me you do." Lexi chuckled at her friend's confusion. "The first day I met you, I knew there was something different about you. Obviously everyone is different, but you gave off a vibe that told me that I was going to like you. I've noticed that when we watched a movie, I'd be staring at the guys and you would be watching the girls and after a while I figured you were gay and just waited for the day you admitted it to me."

"Are you serious!?" Kenna snapped and jumped off of the counter. "You've known the whole time?"

"Hun, I know everything." Lexi smirked. "Now, let's go show those dumb boys who's better at video games." She winked at her friend.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Kenna asked softly.

"Not without permission." Lexi promised and dragged her friend to the living room where they spent the rest of the day playing video games with the guys.

Kenna woke up the next morning and found that she and everyone else had ended up sleeping in the living room. She burped and crawled off of the couch, almost landing on Ryver. The girl held back a squeak and got to her feet.

"Morning." Lexi said from the chair she had slept in. "Looks like we forgot to go to bed last night."

"Where's Cylas?" Kenna asked, noticing that he was missing. Lexi didn't answer and only pointed up. Kenna looked above her and found Cylas swinging from the chandelier. "I really don't trust those things." Kenna muttered.

"He went up there right after you fell asleep and I made him drill a few more screws into the ceiling before I allowed him to sleep himself." Lexi explained.

"How did I not wake up?"

"You passed out girl, you were dead." Lexi stood up and stretched, letting out a mewl as Kenna heard her joints pop. "Tyler tried to draw a moustache on you, but I hit him with my shoe. Speaking of my shoe, could you toss it to me?" Kenna turned her head and found Lexi's shoe on the couch.

"Where's your other shoe?" Kenna asked as she tossed Lexi her shoe across the room.

"On my foot." Lexi caught the shoe and lifted her leg to show Kenna that it was actually on her foot.

"You didn't take your other shoe off?"

"I was probably gong to and forgot." Lexi shrugged.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked as he woke up on the other couch. "Why does my head hurt?" He stretched and ended up rolling off of the furniture, landing on the groud with a harsh 'thud'. "Ow."

"Why are you on my leg?" Ryver asked when Tyler landing on him woke him up. "And why am I on the floor?"

"Is Cylas on the ceiling?" Tyler asked.

"I am not having a chandelier falling on me." Ryver said and rolled out of the way of the decoration Cylas was sleeping on.

"You'd think after what happened yesterday he wouldn't want to go on one anymore." Tyler said and moved out of the way as well.

"He's Cylas, what do you expect?" Lexi slipped off her other shoe. "If you need me, I'll be taking a shower."

"Do you even know where it's at?" Kenna asked.

"I'll find it." Lexi stated and walked off.

"I need to shit." Ryver muttered and stood up.

"Thanks for the information." Kenna said sarcastically as she watched the boy leave the room.

"Aren't we supposed to go to class today?" Tyler asked and stood up as well.

"Yeah." Kenna scratched her shoulder and looked at the clock on the wall. "We need to be back at the academy in an hour."

"And it's a fifteen minute walk." Tyler sighed. "Cylas, get up!" He shouted up at the still sleeping boy.

"No." Cylas murmured and curled up into a tighter ball.

"We have to leave for school in less than I hour." Tyler stated.

"I don't take long to get ready." Cylas protested.

"How hasn't he fallen off yet?" Kenna asked herself.

"Don't make me get Lexi." Tyler threatened.

"You're mean." Cylas said and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. The boy yawned and stood up on the chandelier before leaping off and landing on the bookshelf. He climbed down the bookshelf and sat down on the ground. "Happy?" Cylas crossed his arms and pouted. All three of the young teens flinched when they heard Lexi scream.

"Cockroach!" She ran into the living room with only a towel around her and soap in her hair.

"Are you okay Lexi?" Kenna asked, trying her best not to laugh at her friend's appearance. Cylas didn't even bother holding his back and laughed loudly.

"There was a cockroach in the bathroom." Lexi stated.

"Aw, poor baby's scared of a little bug." Tyler mocked.

"Shut up and get ride of it." Lexi snapped.

"I wanna see the cockroach!" Cylas exclaimed and jumped to his feet.

"Just get it out of there." Lexi said.

"I'm gonna name him Rick." Cylas chuckled and took off.

"He is not keeping that thing." Lexi said as she and Tyler followed the boy.

"I need new friends." Kenna sighed with a smile. She let out a hum when the front door was knocked on. "Coming." The girl called and opened the door.

"Is everything okay? We heard a scream." Kenna was greeted with Miriah at the door.

"Yeah, Lexi just found a bug in the bathroom and she's not the biggest fan of insects." Kenna chuckled.

"She scared the whole house. Cella ended up spilling cereal on Alex's lap." Miriah and Kenna both laughed at the statement. "I need to get back before Jake eats all of the food. See ya in class." Miriah smiled and walked off. Kenna watched the girl leave, waving as well when Miriah looked back at her.

"Oh no." Kenna said when she finally realized something. She stepped back, closed the door and leaned against it. Kenna now knows the strange feeling in her stomach. The reason why she saw Miriah in a different way than everyone else the first time they met. The butterflies in her stomach while she talked to Miriah at orientation. Kenna let out a sigh when she admitted to herself what her problem was. She has a crush on Miriah.


	7. Two Years

Sorry for taking so long to update.

* * *

Kenna couldn't believe herself as she watched the next two years of her life pass by, two whole years and she still hasn't built up the courage to ask Miriah out. She sat back for those two years and acted like she wasn't interested in the girl at all, just talking to her like a normal friend. She had to suffer with stupid boys that she constantly had to say no to, not understanding why they didn't seem to be getting the hint. She said no to your friend, she's probably going to say no to you too. Although them not knowing she was gay probably didn't help and with Lexi still being the only one with her secret, she didn't have to worry about random girls asking her out. If only the world gave her that problem instead of the other.

Kenna watched as her friends grew up during those two years as well. Cylas was still naïve and he still climbed over and on everything. Cylas also had to say no to girls, not knowing what to do with them since he's really only known Lexi and she didn't approve of the girls who asked him out. Lexi tried to find a weapon and couldn't find anyone she could work with, while Ryver and Cylas paired up. Tyler was also unable to find anyone and Kenna couldn't find a meister, although wanting Miriah to be her meister most likely didn't help either and she was too scared to ask Miriah about that as well. Kenna was very outspoken and not afraid to say what needed to be said, yet she was too scared to ask a girl out. What was wrong with her?

The students that lived in the other house paired up easily. Cella and Jake and Alex and Wendy, but Miriah was alone. Cella was a very smart girl and she was able to solve problems faster than anyone else. Her weapon Jake was loud and make jokes constantly, sometimes pushing it and almost getting into fights everyday. Alex was into electronics and talked to Tyler a lot about improving the television and game stations in the houses and Lexi ha to slap both of them one time to prevent her hairdryer from becoming part of a 'laser gun'. Wendy was the only quiet and very shy one, no one knew much about her, not even her meister.

Over the years Kenna had gotten closer to Kid and Black-Star, all of them feeling very comfortable with each other. The two men didn't know Kenna's secret, but she was thinking about telling them. During their first mission, a simple escort mission, she was tempted to tell them, but changed her mind at the last second. Kenna thought that they could help her or at least tell her she was normal for being like she was. Kid and Black-Star still hadn't gotten married yet, deciding to wait till next spring to have the ceremony inside of the DWMA during spring break. Everyone in Death City was invited to the wedding and Cylas was very happy about that, going on about how he was going to get to wear a tux, something Lexi wouldn't let him wear except for special occasions. Maka and Soul had gotten married themselves over the years and announced that Maka was pregnant a few short weeks after the wedding and she was due in a few weeks. Although, sometimes babies don't always wait till they're due.

"The baby's coming!" Maka screeched as she fell to the floor. Kenna and her friends were in the Death Room, waiting to leave for their mission with Kid.

"Oh God, what do I do!? What do I-" Soul stopped ranting when Kid slapped him across the face.

"You can calm down!" Kid snapped. "Black-Star, go get the car, Liz go with him and make sure he doesn't crash-" Black-Star let out an offended huff, but left anyways with Liz. "-Patty, call the hospital and Tsubaki held Soul carry Maka outside." Kid ordered and the adults went into action.

"How can we help?" Kenna asked.

"Go clear the hallways, make sure Maka can get through. I'm sorry that you guys are going to need to wait to go out on your mission." Kid said.

"I think Maka having a baby is a little more important at the moment." Lexi stated.

"I'm sure they can handle the mission without you, Kiddo." Lord Death said. "They've been with us for two years and we've allowed students who have been here for only a few weeks to go out on their own."

"But, father-"

"They'll be fine Kiddo. Now go make sure Maka's okay, the baby's a few weeks early." Kid didn't respond and only nodded before taking off after his friends. "Alrighty then, your mission is simple. There's an old castle that's been rumored to be holding a kishin wanna-be and we need you to go check it out." Lord Death handed Kenna a slip of paper. "Just follow the map and be careful."

"Yes, sir." Kenna said and saluted.

"Bye-bye." Lord Death waved his large hand at the teens as they left the room and the building.

"Do you have any idea how to read the map?" Lexi asked Kenna who was turning the paper around at several angles.

"Hell, no." Kenna chuckled and gave the girl the paper.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one?" Lexi sighed and skimmed her eyes over the page. "Alright, we're going to head back to our place and walk to the bus station that's near by." Lexi said as she walked with the paper in front of her face.

"Why do we have to take a bus? Can't we just walk?" Cylas asked. "Buses are so boring." The boy held out the word 'so' for a few seconds.

"Only if you want to walk for over an hour." Lexi said and folded the paper, tucking it into the front of her shirt.

"Just because you have boobs doesn't mean that you have to put everything in them." Kenna muttered and looked at her own, smaller, breasts.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Tyler sang.

"I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine." Kenna threatened.

"I can just feel the love in the air." Ryver chuckled.

"Let's just go already." Lexi sighed.


	8. First Mission Alone

"Are we there yet...are we there yet?" Cylas kept repeating as he sat upside down in the bus seat with Lexi sitting next to him and the girl was rubbing the sides of her head. "Are we-"

"If you ask 'are we there yet' one more time, I'm shoving you out the window!" Ryver threatened, popping his head over the back of the seat.

"He could fit." Tyler agreed as he popped his head up as well.

"You two are horrible." Kenna said, getting on her knees to look over the back of her bus seat.

"All of you need to calm down. We'll be there any minute." Lexi said and pulled the map out from the front of her shirt. "We're getting off at the next stop, but we still have a good mile to walk before we get to the building." She stated.

"Why can't we take the bus all the way?" Ryver asked.

"I checked the bus map, it ends up going the opposite way of the building. Kind of like it's avoiding it."

"That makes me feel better." Ryver muttered and sank down in his seat.

"We've been on dozens of missions before, we'll be fine." Kenna said.

"But we've always had Kid or Black-Star with us. This is our first one alone." Tyler protested, knowing that Ryver was thinking the same thing.

"We don't need them, we can handle ourselves. They were doing more dangerous missions with just themselves and their partners when they were our age."

"Kid's a freaking shinigami and Black-Star's one of the strongest meisters in the DWMA."

"And we're not strong?"

"I never said that we weren't."

"Then we can do this." Tyler opened his mouth to respond but the bus stopped and Lexi stood up.

"Let's go." She said and grabbed Cylas' hand and walked off of the bus.

"Time to rock and roll." Kenna laughed and ran off, Tyler and Ryver shared a look before following the others.

The teens walked with Lexi and Cylas in the front and Ryver, Tyler and Kenna in the back. They didn't talk much since Lexi was too busy reading the map and the others were awestruck by the tall towers and buildings they passed.

"I wonder what the place we're going to looks like." Cylas said out loud. "Maybe it'll have candy in it."

"I'll buy you some if it doesn't." Lexi promised and suddenly stopped, almost getting herself ran over by Kenna. "Really?" She said as she looked up. "This is the place?"

"But...it's a mall." Tyler said. "What's a kishin wannabe doing in there?"

"Maybe he's hiding behind normal people so no one would notice him." Tyler suggested.

"Or maybe he's just a dumbass." Kenna said.

"I see candy!" Cylas exclaimed before running into the building.

"So much for sneaking in." Lexi muttered and the other entered the mall behind the boy. "Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen..." Lexi tried to talk to a woman, but was ignored. "Well then."

"Found him." Tyler pointed to Cylas, who was trying to talk to someone standing behind a counter with candy lined up behind him.

"Hello." Cylas sang. "I just want some candy." The boy waved his hands in front of the cashier's face. "Sir...sir!"

"Something's not right." Kenna stepped away from her friends and walked into the middle of the room, adults walking past her and not seeing her. She held a hand out, trying to grab someone's arm and it went right through it. "They're fake..." Kenna said softly. "They're fake!" She shouted towards her friends. The girl saw one of the adults snap their head up and he started to reach for Cylas. Kenna quickly pulled a bobby-pin out of her hair, turned it into an arrow, turned her own arm into a bow and shot the man in the head.

"What the hell!?" Lexi shouted. The surrounding changed as soon as the man fell to the ground, all of the products and most of the people vanished into the air and they all stood in an empty room filled with stacked up boxes and people who all twisted their heads to stare at the teens.

"This is kind of creepy..." Tyler said as he stood face to face with a large-eyed woman.

"Kind of?" Ryver scoffed. "This is stranger than when we discovered Soul and Maka have a pet cat-human."

"Her name's Blair."

"Do you think I care at the moment?" Ryver snapped.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Cylas asked in a whisper. "They're not moving."

"Kenna, are you okay?" Lexi called out.

"Yeah." Kenna responded. "But...what are these things?"

"Are they even alive?" Cylas asked as he reached for a man's face.

"Don't touch them." Lexi slapped the boy's hand away.

"Is the one I shot bleeding or anything?" Kenna asked.

"He's not here anymore, he's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"There's just an arrow laying on the ground, no body."

"That's because they're just dummies." A voice said over an intercom. "Lifeless sacks to help lure in dumb people for me to eat their souls."

"I think this mission just got a whole hell of a lot more serious." Ryver stated.

"Time to play!" The voice sang before the lights went out.

"I don't like it!" Cylas cried. Kenna looked around in the dark and pulled out another bobby-pin from her hair.

"Everyone just stay calm!" Lexi ordered.

"Something touched me!" Tyler exclaimed.

"That was me dumbass." Ryver said. The teens flinched when the lights suddenly turned back on and a colorfully dressed man was standing in front of Clay, Lexi, Ryver and Tyler. Kenna quickly fired an arrow at the man. The man didn't even look and caught the arrow in his hand, snapping it in half.

"Now, now hun. That's not how we play the game." The man grinned.

"Maybe we do need Kid." Kenna chuckled weakly.

"No shit." Ryver muttered.


	9. The Colorful Man

Cylas ended up sneezing a moment later and when the man looked over at the boy; Lexi pulled a jackknife out of her back pocket, flicked her wrist so the blade would come out and threw it. The man tried to dodge the knife and ended up getting sliced across the shoulder.

"Plan three!" Lexi ordered as she pulled out two more knives, tossing one to Tyler and chucked the other towards the man again. Ryver quickly went into weapon form and landed in Cylas' hands. Cylas wrapped the whip around his arm and ran away from the man and avoided getting grabbed. Kenna climbed up a large stack of cardboard boxes, finding them to be as solid as the counters they used to look like.

The man picked up a knife from the ground and launched himself at Lexi. Lexi clenched her hands and a large blade popped out of the back of her wrist. She used the hidden blade to block the man's attack and she shoved the man away from her. As the man stumbled back, Cylas crack the whip in his hand so the rope would wrap itself around the man's ankle and pulled back so then the man would fall down. As the man fell he threw his hand out and something that looked like dust flew towards Cylas. Lexi was too far away, but Tyler was close enough to the smaller boy and he stepped in front of Cylas, taking the strange dust to the face.

"Tyler!" Kenna exclaimed before grabbing another bobby-pin and fired the newly made arrow, randomly, at the man to distract him for a second as he tried to get back up.

"I can't see!" Tyler cried and held his face with his hands, trying to wipe off the dust. Cylas quickly grabbed Tyler and dragged him away to a corner.

"Hold your fire!" Lexi said to Kenna and ran to the man. She slashed across with the blade attached to her arm. The man hopped back, but the stomach part of his shirt was sliced open. The man jumped back forward and grabbed Lexi's arm. He pulled the girl down, slammed his knee into her face, grabbed her by the hair and threw his across the room.

Kenna felt her stomach flip as she watched her friend and when she looked away, she saw that the man was going after Cylas next. Kenna pulled out three more bobby-pins from her hair, worried that she was running out as she felt several pieces of hair fall down from her bun and touch the back of her neck and fired all the three arrows at once. The arrows ended up landing in the wall in a straight line going up between Cylas and the man. Cylas blinked before using the arrows as a make-shift ladder. The man was about to go after Cylas and climb the arrows as well, but Kenna fired another arrow that pinned the tail of the man's colorful jacket to the wall.

Cylas leaped off of the top arrow and grabbed the hanging light that was attached to the ceiling by two ropes on each end of the rectangle. The boy crawled to the edge of the light and realized that the next closest light was too far away for him to jump or for him to use Ryver to swing across. The man tore his jacket away from the wall and started climbing the arrows.

"Cylas, duck!" Kenna shouted before firing another arrow. Cylas pressed down against the light s flat as he could and the arrow landed above his head, sticking into the ceiling after cutting through the rope. The boy slide down the light and gripped the edges as he flew through the air. Cylas put his feet together and both of them were rammed into the man's chest, the boy was able to feel the air leave the man's lungs. Cylas landed on the top arrow and watched the man fall down.

Lexi had recovered a while ago and was running to help Cylas when she saw the boy hit the man and now the adult was falling towards the ground. Lexi quickly dove under the man, holding her arm with the blade on it sticking up. The blade went straight through the man and it stuck out of his stomach. Lexi shoved the man against the wall and off of her before she rolled away, making a disgusted face when she discovered that she was now covered into the man's blood. Lexi was too busy trying to clean herself off to notice the man was slowly getting back up, not yet dead. Cylas was about to jump down and help Lexi when Kenna fired her last arrow into the man's chest, right where his heart would be and pinned him to the wall.

"Final blow, I get the soul." Kenna announced as she climbed off of the boxes. Cylas jumped down the arrows and released Ryver so the boy could go back to human form. Kenna walked over to the body as it evaporated and left behind a red soul that had the arrow pierced right through the middle of it. "Bulls-eye." The girl chuckled and she yanked the arrow out of the wall, the soul still attached to it.

"Speaking of eyes, where's Tyler?" Lexi asked. Cylas pointed in the direction where he had left the blind boy and they all saw Tyler standing sideways and with a row of boxes in front of him.

"Tyler, behind you!" Ryver shouted. Tyler let out a yelp and sprinted forward, tripping over the boxes after a few steps.

"We're horrible people." Kenna said as all of them laughed.

The teens traveled back to Death City, the trip was difficult and awkward. Everyone stared at them with Kenna's hair a mess, Lexi covered in blood and Tyler needing to be guided to his seat. After the horrible bus ride, Ryver decided to 'accidentally' lead Tyler into a wall or a person and the occasional trash can during the walk back to the DWMA. They all agreed that they're no longer taking a bus to any of their missions anymore.

"Hi, hello, howdy...oh" Lord Death stopped his cheery greeting when he saw the teens. "Are you okay?" He asked Lexi, who was still covered in blood.

"You should see the other guy." Lexi chuckled.

"I'm guessing the mission was a success?" Lord Death asked.

"Yep, the kishin wannabe is down and out." Kenna answered.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just blind." Tyler said and waved his hands around.

"Death Scythe, could you take Lexi and Tyler to the infirmary?" Lord Death said to the red-headed man that was standing next to him.

"No problem." Death Scythe, whose real name was Spirit, said and he left with Lexi and Tyler. Kenna watched the man walk away, he was Maka's father. She didn't understand how that was, Spirit was nothing like his daughter, they didn't even have the same hair or eye color. Although, Kenna herself didn't have that much in common with her own father either. But she didn't even know much about him and every day she struggled to remember the face of the man that left her all of those years ago.

"Kenna?" The girl's thoughts were interrupted by Lord Death saying her name.

"Yes, sir?"

"How did the mission go?" Kenna forgot about her previous thoughts and told the reaper the story of their mission.


	10. Miriah's Drawings

Several days later, Kenna was sitting in class and smiled as she overheard Tyler telling a group of girls the story of their first mission without Kid or Black-Star. She had to bite her lips at points to prevent herself from laughing since Tyler's story was a little different from the truth.

"Lexi was wearing this thing I made her since she doesn't have a weapon partner yet. It's kind of like the arm blade from _Assassin's Creed._ She clenches her hand a certain way and boom-" Tyler punched a hand into the air. "-out comes a blade." The part was true though, Tyler had gotten bored a few weeks ago and decided to play around with some spare parts from a junkyard they had found and had stolen a sword from the vault, no one was sure how he was able to break in. He had ended up making the weapon and decided to give it to Lexi, since the arm band would only fit her. Tyler hadn't had time to make himself one or he was waiting for a better idea. "But at one point I had to leap into action and save Lexi. I blocked that ugly man with only my knife and gave him a good stab to the eye." Tyler mimicked the gesture and the girls giggled. Cylas clapped his hands and leaned forward, ready to hear more of the story that changed every time it was told. Kenna sighed, she didn't understand what all of those girls saw in guys. Most of them were either too immature or too perverted for their age. She shook her head as several examples popped into her head.

"Didn't he save Ryver last time?" The sudden voice next to Kenna spooked her and she flinched before quickly looking over to the owner of the voice.

"Hey Miriah." Kenna chuckled nervously, embarrassed at how she had gotten scared.

"How come Tyler's the only one telling stories about you guys' mission?" Miriah asked as she sat down next to Kenna, placing her books down on the desk as well. Kenna noticed the cover of Miriah's sketchbook and it had her name beautifully drawn on. She made herself look away from the book and smiled at Miriah.

"Lexi doesn't really care, Cylas is too busy being-" Kenna pointed at the boy who was now raising his hand to ask Tyler a question. "-Cylas and Ryver's just waiting for a perfect time to bring this up and insult Tyler about it." Kenna explained.

"And what about you?"

"I really don't mind as long as he tells the truth about the final blow." Kenna laughed at the memory. "It was awesome! I shot the guy right through the heart and it even went through the soul!" She exclaimed, proud of her lucky shot.

"That sounds like it was pretty cool." Miriah laughed at the other girl's excitement. "Where do those arrows come from anyway? I've never seen you leave with any, do you just make them appear out of thin air?"

"I wish I could pull them out of thin air." Kenna sighed. "That would make my life a whole lot easier." She chuckled.

"So what do you do then?"

"Well..." Kenna picked up her pencil and held it up. "I'm not sure yet about how this works and I've never really bothered asking our teacher but-" The pencil that was being held flashed a bright pink and was changed into an arrow. "-I can just make them." She set the arrow down.

"Can you turn them back?" Miriah asked and picked up the arrow. Kenna didn't bothering answering the question out loud and took the arrow back from Miriah and turned it back into a pencil. "That is so cool!" Miriah exclaimed. "Do you think your meister would have that ability when they use you?" Kenna sat there for a second, not sure what to say. Was Miriah indicating that she wanted to be her meister or was it just a curious question?

"I'm not sure." Kenna answered softly. Would this be an appropriate time to ask to be partners? Would doing so make things awkward between them? The worst thing she could do is say no. Their soul wavelengths probably didn't even match up, but they could at last try...right? "Hey Miriah?"

"Yes?" Miriah smiled brightly and it made Kenna's stomach flip.

"Would you..." Kenna cleared her throat as she struggled to ask the question.

"'Would I' what?"

"Would you...um...mind if I got to look at your drawings?" Kenna mentally scolded herself for wussing out.

"No problem." Miriah grabbed her sketchbook and scooted over closer to Kenna, the pinching feeling the Kenna's stomach grew stronger. "Here." Miriah said and set the book between them. Kenna swallowed and smiled as she flipped the cover over. She saw several roses drawn on the first page, all of them looking like as if she could touch the page and would feel silky petals instead of paper and pencil lead. Kenna turned to the next page and was greeted by a sketching of Black-Star. He was sitting in a chair, eyes closed and leaning back against the wall behind him.

"You drew Black-Star?" Kenna asked.

"Yeah, that was him a few days ago in the hospital; when Maka was having her baby." Miriah answered.

"Why were you in the hospital?"

"I...I was visiting a friend." Miriah skipped past several pages, all blank except for one that had an unfinished face that looked like their professor and stopped on a profile picture of a boy laying out on a hospital bed, hooked up to machines and his eyes shut as well. "He was involved in a terrible accident a couple months ago and he's been in a coma ever since." Miriah traced her hand across the page. "I visit him every week." She stated softly.

"I'm sorry." Kenna reached out to put her hand over Miriah's but pulled it back at the last second.

"Don't worry about it, they said he's starting to get better. He even moved his hand a little the last time I was there." Miriah smiled again and flipped the book to it's next page. There were many different styles of eyes, some looked very realistic and others looked like they belonged on a animated television show, they all had the same happy look though. Kenna went through the next couple pages, some of them blank and others having more flowers and one had a picture of an adorable kitten playing with some yarn, she stopped when she saw a drawing of Lord Death.

"What do you think Lord Death looks like without that mask?" Kenna wondered out loud.

"Maybe he looks like a bigger version of Kid, only with those weird stripes going all the way around." Miriah suggested.

"Or maybe her looks like an even scarier version of Tyler." Kenna chuckled.

"I don't think that's possible." Miriah said with a straight face and soon both of them started laughing loudly as their professor finally entered the room, apologizing for being tardy and asking the class to return to their assigned seats.


	11. Coming Out And Flowers At A Grave

The rest of the day was difficult for Kenna, her little crush on Miriah, that she thought would eventually go away, was sill there and getting stronger as she go closer to Miriah. She sat around in silence, getting several notes from Lexi asking if she was okay and Kenna lied and said she just had a headache.

Kenna skipped last period and sat in the corner of the girl's bathroom. She kept arguing back and forth about what she was going to do. Obviously she was too scared to go right up to Miriah and straight up and ask her out. Kenna had no idea why she wasn't able to, she's usually very blunt with people and she had gotten into plenty of fights over that, why couldn't she be blunt about this?

"Kenna, I know you're in there." A voice called from the bathroom entrance. Kenna didn't respond. "I'm a gay man Kenna, I can just walk in there and drag you out." Kenna still didn't respond. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Kenna glanced up when she heard someone enter the bathroom and soon was face to face with a crouching Kid. "What are you doing?" The shinigami asked.

"Nothing." Kenna muttered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"From what I've been told, you skipped last period." Kid said.

"I wasn't in the mood to go to class." Kenna said softly.

"Why not?"

"Like you care."

"Now do you really believe what you just said?" Kid asked.

"...No..." Kenna whispered.

"How about I talk you out for some ice cream and you can tell me what's wrong." Kid suggested.

"I'm a teenager Kid, not a child." Kenna protested.

"I can make it a double chocolate scoop." The man offered. Kenna

"Can I have sprinkles too?" Kenna asked.

"Of course." Kid smiled and helped the girl to her feet and lead her out of the building.

"Where you going Kiddo?" Black-Star asked as he saw his fiancé and Kenna walk out of the DWMA.

"I'm taking Kenna out for some ice cream." Kid said then stepped away from Kenna and towards the star, whispering into his ear. "She's upset over something and I'm going to figure it out."

"See you at home then." Black-Star whispered back and gave Kid a quick kiss on the lips. Kid whispered something else into Black-Star's ear and the star's face lite up and he gave Kid another kiss before running off, saying good-bye to Kenna as he ran.

"Ready to go?" Kid asked as he returned to Kenna and couldn't help noticing envy in her eyes. Was she jealous of him and Black-Star? What was there to be jealous about?

"Yeah." Kenna didn't look at the shinigami and started walking.

At the ice cream parlor, Kenna got her chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and Kid decided to get himself a vanilla cone while they were there. The two sat down in a booth and silently ate for several minutes. Kid finished his ice cream first and waited a moment before clearing his throat.

"So why did you skip last period?" He asked. Kenna took a bite out of the waffle cone instead of answering the question. "You can tell me Kenna." Kid prompted.

"I just needed to get away." Kenna finally said after several more bites of waffle cone.

"Get away from what?"

"How many people have you helped come out?" Kenna asked suddenly.

"What?" Kid was shocked by the random question.

"How many people have you helped admit that they're gay?"

"Um...quite a few, I guess. What does this have to do with you skipping last period?"

"I...uh...have a little...crush on someone." Kenna said.

"Really? Who is he...oh." Kid's eyes went wide when he realized what was going on. "Who is she?" He corrected himself. Kenna finished off the rest of her ice cream and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's...Miriah." She murmured.

"I always thought you two would make an adorable couple." Kid said. "Now I sound like my father." He laughed. Kenna blushed and stared playing with her napkin. "Now what does that have to do with skipping last period?"

"I...I talked to her earlier today and...I..." Kenna blushed deeper. "I was going to ask her to be my partner, but I chickened out." She admitted. Kid smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry Kenna, you're young, you have plenty of time to ask Miriah out...I mean, be your partner."

"How old were you when you started dating Black-Star?" Kenna asked.

"That doesn't matter." Kid said.

"You're twenty-two, you've been with Black-Star for six years, you started dating him at sixteen which means Black-Star was fifteen." Kenna stated.

"Kenna-"

"How come you and Black-Star got to get together at my age?" Kenna asked. "You're also still together and it's obvious that you love each other." The girl sunk down in her seat. "Why can't I have that?" Kid now knew that it was envy in Kenna's eyes fro earlier.

"Me and Black-Star were lucky." Kid didn't mention what had happened a few weeks after he started dating Black-Star, being visited by your future self isn't something that happens to everyone everyday.

"I wish I could be lucky." Kenna sighed and stood up.

"You will be, one day." Kid got up as well and hugged the girl.

"Can I go? The others are waiting for me."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to come to me or Black-Star." Kid said and released Kenna.

"Okay, bye Kid." Kenna said and exited the building as Kid went to go pay for the tab.

x-x-x

"Hi Emma, sorry about being a little late. Kenna went out and had a talk with Kid. I'm not sure what it was about." Cylas said as he knelt down next to a grave stone and placed a bouquet of flowers on the dirt. "We went out on a mission yesterday without Kid or Black-Star." Cylas kept talking to the grave as he picked off weeds and wiped off dust and cobwebs off of the grave stone.

"This still hurts me every time." Kenna said as she, Lexi, Tyler and Ryver sat on a picnic table several feet away. "It's so sad."

"You'd think you'd get use to it." Tyler agreed.

"Are you used to it?" Ryver asked Lexi.

"Not at all." Lexi admitted.

"What's the story behind Emma?" Kenna asked. "All you've told me is that she's Cylas' sister."

"Do you really want to know?" Lexi asked.

"I really do." Kenna confirmed.

"Emma was five when it happened. Cylas' father was an abusive man. He drank everyday and would always blame Cylas and his sister for every little thing that was wrong in his life. He'd wake up in the morning with a headache and he's blame Cylas and beat him for it. His mother wasn't there to help since she had passed during childbirth with Emma. I've known Cylas since I was two and when he'd show up to school covered in bruises and cuts, I'd clean him up. He would beg me to keep his father a secret. Then one day when Cylas wasn't home, his father got mad and he took his anger out on Emma...she didn't make it." The teens sat in silence for a moment and watched Cylas kept talking to his long gone sister. "Me and Cylas went to his house that day to get Emma and buy her some candy...and it turned out to be mere minutes after Emma was gone and when Cylas saw what his father had done to his sister." Lexi cleared her throat. "He attacked him. He ended up killing his own father." Lexi started to tremble from the memory. "He kept screaming, 'murderer' 'murderer' as he beat his father. He grabbed a knife that was laying around and he started stabbing his father in the chest over and over again..." Lexi swallowed. "After he calmed down, I called the police and I explained everything to the cops. Everything. All of the years of abuse they went through and how I was positive that Cylas' father had killed Emma in a fit of anger and Cylas had spent the whole time crying and begging for his sister to come back..." Lexi's voice cracked. "He's such a sweet, innocent boy and that moment was the only time I've ever seen him mad."

"Poor Cylas." Kenna said softly.

"Hey Lexi, do you want to say hi the Emma?" Cylas asked, oblivious to the story that was told.

"When don't I?" Lexi asked with a smile and went over to the grave.


End file.
